A Perfect Tragedy
by DaughterOfDarkness2
Summary: angst,romance,sexual frustration,Severus Snape what else do you want? maybe some potatoes?
1. And Her World is Turned Upside Down

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter you happy?  
  
It was so weird 30 minutes ago I got this idea in my head for a story I just had to write it, no flames please I need a Beta reader I know but I don't have one and I'm sorry alright? Just read already  
  
Ch. 1 The world is turned upside down  
  
Severus Snape was never a very patient person, when it came down to it he had no patience at all. But here he was sitting in Dumbldore's office listening to the old fool ramble on.  
  
"Albus just get to the point please, I have other uses for my time as you may be aware of." He sat in the chair uncomfortably and proceeded to stand.  
  
"There has been an attack," Severus regarded him under heavy lids as he sat back down. "Two people were killed, one remains."  
  
Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he began to speak. "Which family, and what do I have to do with all of this?"  
  
"Ahhh dear Severus, you know one of the deceased very well, Rowan Star." With these words said Severus sprang from his seat, his mind hazed by a temporary fog. It took the Headmaster several attempts to pull him back into reality. "Her husband was also killed, I believe his name was Demetrius Regall. Indeed a muggle," Dumbldore cut himself off to take note of his Potions Masters face.  
  
Severus was expressionless, his obsidian eyes blocking any emotion from showing, his poise never flinching. He turned to the Headmaster "What do I have to do with all of this again?"  
  
Dumbldore sighed "They had a child, well she is no longer a child, but she is alive and her parents are gone, she has no where else to go and before her mother died, I was sent an owl, asking me to look out for her until she can fend for herself."  
  
He looked at Severus over his half moon spectacles "You my dear Potions Master will be the one to go get her."  
  
His face turned to one of that of a eight year old child "I have better things to do with my time, why me?"  
  
"Because you are the only one that can protect her, you protected her mother, and I think that if her mother could trust you so could she." He leaned back in his chair.  
  
" Her mother was a powerful witch why didn't her daughter come to Hogwarts then, how old is she anyway?" He folded his arms and looked at Dumbldore expectantly.  
  
"She is 16, almost 17, she knows our ways, but was forbidden to use them, she is not a muggle but she is not a witch either. Her mother thought it would be best for her if-"  
  
"Damn woman" Snape snarled  
  
"Severus, you do not even know why my dear boy, but we can continue this later for now can you please go and fetch the young lady, I doubt she even knows her parents are gone, they left for a second honeymoon apparently and left her to fend for herself for a week."  
  
Snape massaged his temples "Alright I will go, do not expect me to be finicky and comforting, it's not exactly what I do best."  
  
Snape made way to leave before Dumbldore called out "Her name is Melanie if you cared to know." He chucked to himself as he watched Severus leave, yes maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Melanie had just gotten out of the shower, she was glad her parents were gone; she damn well needed a break from them. She pulled on jeans and a black tank top. She applied her usual make-up and outlined her sparkling green eyes in black eyeliner.  
  
She blow-dried her long blond hair and sighed as she looked in the mirror. "If only I could be normal." She glided down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Outside Snape apparated in front of her two story gray stone house, "Not bad" he muttered as he trudged up to the door with a solemn expression on his face. He knocked once and only once.  
  
Melanie heard the noise and sauntered to the door to see could possibly be disturbing her peace, "God damn UPS people never know when to just go away,"  
  
She opened the door to find a man clad in all black, with lank black hair and dark eyes looking at her. "May I help you?" she asked with annoyance in her voice  
  
"Is your name Melanie Regal," The unknown man asked her  
  
"Yes, and you are?" she asked now a bit on the frightened side  
  
"My name is of no importance but if you must know it is Severus Snape, I was sent here by Albus Dumbldore the Headmaster of Hogwarts." His face never changed  
  
"Alright so may I ask why are you at my house?" She sensed something happened her bottom lip quivered in fear, Snape noticed this.  
  
'She's a splitting image of her mother' he could help but think to himself. "I am here to take you to Hogwarts, Miss. Regal, the Headmaster shall explain it to you when you arrive."  
  
She regarded him as if he were mad "Why? This is my home my parents are coming home tomorrow how could I possibly leave?"  
  
"Your parents are dead, now I suggest that you gather anything you may want" He regarded her with cold dead eyes.  
  
"My parents are dead?" Her mind could not comprehend this; her eyes grew bigger and glossier as if she were on the verge of tears. She shook her head blinking back the tears, 'it's a lie, it has to be, be strong, be strong just do what he says and then everything will be fine.'  
  
He handed her an empty box "Use this its charmed so that all of your belongings will fit inside and it will not weight any more or any less, if you need me I will be here waiting. Now go"  
  
She took the box and stayed silent, she went to her parent's room first. She took all of her mom's jewelry and the money that was secretly put away; she also grabbed her mother's favorite sweater. She took her fathers pocket watch and knife she collected pictures as she continued on her way.  
  
She headed up to her room, her mind blank, she grabbed books, clothes, he stuffed lion, all her jewelry, her CD player and CD's, more books, shoes, more pictures her pillow and her comforter. She then headed to her bathroom to grab things she would need, by the time she left that room it was nearly empty.  
  
She collapsed just before she was about to hit the stairs one step more and she would of ended at the bottom with a broken bone or two.  
  
Severus saw this and rushed to her aid she let the tears fall freely now. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms; he carried her down the stairs and set her in a chair. "You have to be strong, we will be leaving soon, is there anything else you may need?"  
  
Just as he was backing up a large cat rounded the corner and let out a soft mew. "I see you have a framiler" the cat happily trotted over to the all black man and rubbed up against his legs, "Lovely just what I need a coat of fur on my robes" The cat ducked underneath his robed and popped out from the other side.  
  
The girl made her way to the kitchen to retrieve the cat's food and bowls; she set them into the box and wiped her face with her arm. The cat was happily playing with the mans robe, Severus tried to move away but the damn cat followed him "Blasted cat"  
  
The girl spoke up for the first time since the realization hit her "His name is Trips, and you should be flattered he actually likes you."  
  
He was about to scowl at her when he saw her and his face softened "Are you almost ready?"  
  
She grabbed her jacket and scooped up the lump of fur that was her cat and nodded. Box in hand he lead her outside. "Now we have to apparate are you familiar with these ways of travel?"  
  
She nodded her head in agreement she went with her mother many times to Diagon Alley. "Hold on to that thing" he mentioned to her cat "and hold on to me" he put his free arm around her waist and apparated.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
This is my shortest chapter don't worry  
  
Sorry for my mistakes  
  
Review please.  
  
Emphasis on PLEASE 


	2. The Waves Hit

Disclaimer- I own a lot of things but Harry Potter and the lot is not one of them but I would love to own Severus. Hehehe  
  
As the wind blows hard  
  
And the tide rolls in  
  
I know your hurting  
  
Just be strong and be brave ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2. The Wave hits  
  
They landed softly on the terrain right outside of the Forbidden Forest. Severus let his touch linger a moment but then pulled back in haste. 'Don't let it happen again Severus' he warned himself.  
  
He ushered her up to the door, her face was blank and her eyes were red, she looked as if she was broken in half. His heart went out to her; he knew what it was like to lose someone so dear.  
  
He opened the door for her and she walked in, still in a trance, she stopped about 4 steps in, she stared straight ahead.  
  
He knees buckled and gave way, her cat jumped to the ground and walked off with a ' yea like I'm going to let you drop me' attitude. She would have hit the ground if it weren't for Snape's quick reflexes, he hauled her into his arms and absentmindedly she nuzzled his chest and put her arms around his neck. He shivered as he inhaled her scent she smelt like strawberries, he shook his head and headed toward the infirmary.  
  
Poppy and Albus were already in there, waiting for Melanie's arrival. Snape burst into the doors and brought Melanie over to a bed and sent her down gently, he released her hold on her and backed up a bit lightheaded.  
  
"So Severus how did it go?" Dumbldore mentioned him a chair and looked at him waiting for an answer.  
  
"I still don't understand why you sent me I'm horrible with emotions, but other than that it went alright, she was in shock and she collapsed twice, she packed her things which are by the entrance hall, she also has a framiler wandering the halls at this moment, but if that's all you need me for I have much better things to attend to."  
  
Dumbldore's eyes twinkled "All right Severus All right, go on and thank you"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Melanie awoke in a strange bed, she starched and opened one eye, and the soundings were anything but familiar. She opened the other eyes and shot straight up. She began to panic, 'Where am I? Why am I here? Oh my god my parents'  
  
Tears cascaded down her face as she buried her head in her hands. She got out of the strange bed and wiped her face on her sleeve, she looked around for a bit and walked out of the door.  
  
She walked down twisted paths and long corridors she had no idea where she was going, then she remembered her cat. "Trips, tripsy, here kitty kitty kitty." she said in a chanting voice, "Where the hell are you, you dumb cat?" she continued her journey down the hallways, "wow this is a huge place, I will never find my lame excuse for a cat!" She let out a frustrated moan and backed up against a, stonewall, she slid down it and resided on the floor.  
  
She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, she laid her head on her knee and sighed. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Poppy!" Dumbldore called in an amused voice as he walked over to her office.  
  
"Yes Albus?" She asked her brow up in question.  
  
"Would you happen to know where our dear guest is? Because she sure isn't in her bed" He looked at her amused.  
  
"Are you sure? Gods where would she of gone, she doesn't even know her way around the castle!" Poppy looked worried  
  
"Don't worry my dear Poppy, she will be fine, maybe she just needed some time alone, I will locate her and we will have a little chat." He walked out of the infirmary leaving a confused Poppy behind.  
  
"And I Thought Severus was bad" she said with a huff and walked back into her office to continue her work. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Down in the dungeons Snape was brooding over a glass of fire whisky. He sat in his winged chair and contemplated the fire. He thought back to when he was in his 7th year, the year he joined the death eaters, the year his heart was broken.  
  
He loved her with all of his heart, she was a muggle born a "mud-blood" but he didn't care, his world was only the two of them. She was a witty Ravenclaw him a Sarcastic Slytherin. She was in the same year, she matched his academic scores and she was beautiful. He was head over heels for her and her for him.  
  
Life was perfect they would be graduating soon, they planed to move in together get married have children live a perfect life. They were inseparable; they lost their virginity to each other the night of the Yule Ball. They lived in a dream.  
  
But there are no dreams with out nightmares.  
  
The bloody git Lucius Malfoy just had to get involved, he informed Serintin Snape, Severus' Father, that his lovely son was dating a mud-blood. His father was not pleased.  
  
He sent his son a warning, dispose of the filthy mud-blood or she will die. To protect her he had to hurt her the one thing he never wanted to do.  
  
He told her she was a filthy mud-blood and that he was only using her because she was a "bloody good lay" he told her he never loved her, she smacked him across the face and ran. He cried,  
  
And we will say this Snape's don't cry.  
  
She was forever the one who got away, he never told her but he always loved her. He still did, and it didn't help having a mini-Rowan running around. A splitting image, of her mother she was.  
  
Snape chucked his glass into the fire and watched it explode. "Isn't life just hilarious" he grabbed his cloak and waked through the door he need fresh air.  
  
He walked out of his chambers to find a plump cat staring at him. Its meowed loudly in greeting, 'great just what I need' he took off down the corridor only to find the bloody thing following him!  
  
"GO away!" he yelled at the cat, and the cat just mewed in protest. Snape stopped and turned around and the cat ran up and circled his legs clawing at his robes, trying to climb up them.  
  
"Bloody cat"  
  
He continued his walk cat in tow. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Albus walked down many corridors before coming to where Melanie resided, "Hello dear" he called out to her as she looked at him. "I'm Albus Dumbldore, but I think you may already know that now why don't we take a walk hmm?"  
  
She nodded in silent agreement as she made way to stand up, her limbs ached from sitting like that for over an hour. She walked in step with the kind man as he began to speak.  
  
"I know you may be very confused and very shaken with the news of your parents death, you were brought here because it was your mothers will." He looked at her trying to gauge her expression  
  
"I will become your guardian, until you turn 18, you will reside here for the time being, we will teach you what you want to learn but leave out other things as your mother intended. I know this is all too much for you at the moment."  
  
"Thank you for being so kind, but what am I to call you and the other, dare I say teachers? I'm sorry I just have so much to process right now." She studied her hands.  
  
"Yes Dear I understand you may call me Uncle Albus or Headmaster whatever you may wish, the others will most likely be called by Professor, or their surname." He stopped to look at her "You look a lot like your mother, I knew her very well, I am here for you, but I must ask how you are coping"  
  
"Very well actually considering, I had a bad feeling something would happen, and it did, with time I will be fine I suppose," She stated with dreary eyes  
  
"You look so tired my dear, come I will show you to your rooms, I will introduce you to the rest of the staff this evening"  
  
He led her down a long corridor and in front of a beautiful painting of a Royo goddess. "My dear to get into your room, all you have to do is say the password to the painting" She looked on in awe "The password right now is White Oleander but you maybe change it as you see fit."  
  
"I will come to take you down to the great hall at 7 sharp, do not leave with out me, if you need me snap your fingers twice and a house elf with appear and you can tell him to get me for you, alright dear? All your belongings are already inside."  
  
"Headmaster, ummm when I came here I had.." she trailed off  
  
"Your framilier? Yes yes well you will have to see Severus for that you may talk to him at dinner your cat has taking a severe liking to my Potions master" He chuckled and winked at her before walking away.  
  
Melanie muttered the password and entered to take a look at her new surroundings. She had a sitting room with a tall Victorian ceiling and a fireplace; the room was decorated in purples and greens. There was a white couch and winged chairs and a table for reading; two of the walls were covered in bookshelves filled with hundreds of books.  
  
She entered into what would be her bedroom, it was covered in greens silvers and white, she had a four-poster bed with white curtains her bedspread already put on her bed. Her things were unpacked and pictures were spread about the room. She looked in the Mahogany armoire and found all of her clothes sitting in an organized fashion.  
  
She trotted towards what would have to be her bathroom, she opened the door and almost fainted in shock, her bathroom was huge, all white, with a huge tub, bath salts, shower anything a girl could ever want, if it was under any other circumstances she would have been happy.  
  
She drew herself a bath and added lavender bath salts she went into her room to fetch clothes for after. She was about to retreat back into the bathroom when she saw a picture of her mother, it was a muggle picture. A moment frozen in time her mother was on the beach hair swaying in the wind, book and hat in hand she was smiling as if things were perfect. Like nothing mattered.  
  
Melanie carried this picture into the bathroom and set it on the counter, she shed her clothes and relaxed into the tub. She grabbed the picture and looked at her mother, she couldn't believe she was actually gone.  
  
"Mommy why did you have to leave me? I'm going to miss you so much" a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Melanie finished her bath and got out, she dried herself and put clothes on, black pants and a black shirt. "Who would have thought I'd be putting make-up on again?" she asked herself in a way it was actually amusing. She outlined her eyes yet again in black and left the bathroom.  
  
"Damn it, I cant use my blow-dryer," Melanie thought about it for a second, and shook her head, then she realized she had no choice. She held her hand over her hair and willed it to be dry moving along working with different sections of hair.  
  
She was a witch, but she was different, she didn't learn with a wand, she learned with her mind. The wand doesn't create the magic her mother once told her the mind does.  
  
Once her hair was dry she brushed it a few times and headed out to her common room. It was nearly 6 in the evening she had an hour she skimmed the walls of books, she had to smile when she found "Shakespearean Poetry" something her and her mother would always read on late summer nights.  
  
She curled up and flipped the book open, she skimmed through it and before she could even get into the book there was a knock at the door. Realizing the time, Melanie wiped away the nonexistent wrinkles on her pants and shirt and went to leave. Dumbldore introduced her to the staff; Melanie thought they seemed like very pleasant people. They had a fascinating dinner, they staff told her stories of her mum, well the ones that taught here when her mum went to Hogwarts.  
  
They have a very nice dinner indeed Melanie was glad to have food; she couldn't remember the last time she ate. It felt so bizarre to be in this place she felt like she belonged here, she felt normal, this felt like home.  
  
Sorry for my mistakes  
  
Chapters will get slightly longer as I proceed 


	3. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer- I own Melanie and the damn cat, and my lame excuse for a plot, but I don't own anything else so there!  
  
What happens when all the flowers die?  
  
Chapter 3 Secrets revealed  
  
It was a warm July morning when Melanie sleepily opened her eyes; she adjusted to her surroundings, remembering all that had happened. She almost wanted to cry again, but she wouldn't she could hear her mother telling her to be strong.  
  
Shakily she took a few steps, her feet grazing the sun warmed floor she stood up straight and stretched. She headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She came out of the bathroom about an hour later eyes sparkling hair dried and dressed.  
  
A floor length black skirt this time with a red blouse that fell off her shoulders. She looked in the mirror and gave a half smile to herself.  
  
"Only for you Mum only for you" She bit her lip and slid on some flats, She left her common room, on a hunt for the Great hall.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Albus, what are we going to do with the girl? If she has no magical abilities how can she survive in this school?" Minevira McGonagall asked Dumbldore while sipping her goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
Albus sat back and munched happily on his toast, "Minevira, I touched her on the shoulder yesterday," He turned to look at his counterpart "She posses powers never dreamed of in the Wizarding community."  
  
"How so Albus?" She asked curiosity not quite so hidden in her voice.  
  
He took a sip of his Pumpkin Juice as his eyes twinkled "I think it would be best if she showed us when she feels the time is right."  
  
As they were discussing, Severus Snape glided into the great hall unnoticed by his colleges. He took his seat and was thankful the house elves sent him coffee. He had a blistering headache. That damn cat was meowing outside his chamber all night; he wouldn't shut up until he was let in. Only then he jumped onto his bed and took the damn thing near over!  
  
He massaged his temples as he turned to Dumbldore and muttered a greeting.  
  
"Yes, good morning to you too Severus," His eyes had a menacing twinkle in them "I trust you slept alright?" He added with a chuckle  
  
Snape scowled at the headmaster as the great hall doors opened once again, only to reveal Melanie with a smile on her face. She bounced up to the table and took a seat next to Dumbldore.  
  
"Good Morning dear. How did you sleep?" He asked smile on his face.  
  
"Morning" She chirped "I slept very well considering" She added with a half smile, She turned to her food and began to pick at her eggs. She sipped her pumpkin juice and turned toward Severus.  
  
She cleared her throat and he turned to glare at her "I forgot to ask you last night, but do you have any idea where my cat it?" She asked innocently  
  
He scowled "Oh you mean your pathetic, useless lump of fur?" He asked with a fake sweetness as he continued his meal.  
  
Melanie glared at him, as she smiled, she watched him cut up a piece of sausage and stab a piece of it onto a fork, she smiled devilishly, he was about to put it in his mouth when his fork and sausage disappeared. She chocked down a chuckle as he looked in bewilderment at his plate.  
  
He heard her cough and turned to look at her, the corners of her mouth twitching. He narrowed his eyes at her and sat back in his chair.  
  
Melanie bit her lip, and thought about his chair, she saw the chair in her mind disappear, she closed her eyes and watched the scene in her head 3 times, she opened her eyes and heard the dear Potions master land hard on the floor. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to calm herself down and hide her smile.  
  
Dumbldore watched in amazement, he chuckled to himself as he looked at his Potions Mater sitting on the floor brooding. "Alright there Severus, it seems your chair has some how walked off." At this he laughed as Snape scowled.  
  
Snape pointed an accused finger at Melanie "You!" He narrowed his eyes "How?" By this time Melanie was laughing freely, many off the staff joined her. She simply sat back and looked at him "You poked fun at my cat, and NO ONE makes fun of my cat" She smiled sweetly  
  
"But you don't even have a wand! This is insane there is no way-" He was cut off by Dumbldore  
  
"My dear Severus, I would think that you our dearest Potions master would know something about wandless magic?" He winked at Melanie and she stared down at her hands.  
  
"But you said she wasn't a witch," He looked at Dumbldore no emotions on his face. "How can she do magic if she isn't a witch?" He looked to Dumbldore and then to Melanie.  
  
"I am a witch, I may not of learned with a wand and I may not of gone to this or any school of magic, but I'm anything but a muggle or normal for that matter."  
  
"How" He pounded his fist on the table "I demand to know how!"  
  
"Magic is not in the wand, magic is in the head, and a wand only controls the magic." Melanie stated as she continued the study of her hands.  
  
"It takes a very powerful person to do it, Severus and Melanie just happened to be born with this power." Dumbldore declared with a look of seriousness plastered on his kind features.  
  
"The work of Voldermolt I'd say, she will destroy us all." He crossed his arms "I blame her Mother I hope she rots in hell"  
  
Melanie looked up at him her lip quivering her eyes glistening with un- cried tears. She pushed her chair over and ran out the door, she ran past the house tables and out the doors, as she left the doors slammed after her causing the floor to shake.  
  
"Severus Snape, how dare you say that to a girl who just lost her parents, go find her now" Dumbldore stated with finality and disappointment in his voice.  
  
Snape walked leisurely out the back door, sighing 'look at the mess you have made Severus' he thought to himself _________________________________________________________________  
  
You think you're smart  
  
You're not, it's plain to see  
  
That you want me to follow  
  
It's killing me let's see  
  
You've got the gall  
  
Come take it all  
  
The jury is coming  
  
Coming to tear me apart  
  
All this bitching and moaning  
  
Come on it's on  
  
I'm trapped in this world  
  
Lonely and fading  
  
Heartbroke and waiting  
  
For you to come  
  
We are stuck in this world  
  
That's not meant for me  
  
For me  
  
So what you got  
  
One last shot  
  
It seems to me  
  
That you're not needed  
  
Come on  
  
It's killing me let's see  
  
You got the gall  
  
Come take it all  
  
The jury is coming  
  
coming to tear me apart  
  
All this bitching and moaning  
  
Come on it's on  
  
I'm trapped in this world  
  
Lonely and fading  
  
Heartbroke and waiting  
  
For you to come  
  
We are stuck in this world  
  
That's not meant for me  
  
For me  
  
She ran blindlessly through the halls, not knowing where she was going. Her face was red from tears she ran up endless staircases, not caring not knowing. She couldn't deal with it.  
  
A new world, people that question her and her parents were gone, forever gone. It should have been her, he knew he was after her; he was since she was born. That's why she didn't come to Hogwarts she didn't want to expose herself.  
  
She tripped on a stare and fell to the ground she put her hands out to brace herself and landed in a heap on the ground. She stayed like that for a minute or two, she mended into the floor begging for it to take her in, Make her part of the floor.  
  
'I cant do thins anymore, I cant put up with this' She was a ragged broken doll, and no one was there to sew her back together, no one had the time no one wanted to. She head footsteps get closer, almost running toward her.  
  
She realized someone was looking and hauled herself off the floor; she wiped her face and continued running up more steps until she came to the astronomy tower.  
  
She saw a window and took her escape she opened in haste and crawled out onto the roof. It was windy so high up she walked around the slanted roof watching her footing. She walked over to the edge and her hair blew in the wind. He skirt blew haphazardly about her legs. She wiped her face one more and looked down.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," A lone voice said from behind her.  
  
She turned around to see the very man that drove her to this point leaning against the wall arms crossed no expression. "Why do you care?" she cried as she moved closer to the edge.  
  
"Did you mother ever tell you about me?" He asked still expressionless  
  
"No" was all she said in response  
  
"I'm surprised, your mother was in love with me at one point and I with her" she laughed a cruel laugh at this "I broke your mothers heart to save her, and in return ripped my own heart out" She turned her head and looked at him, black mingled with green. Her hair swayed in the wind as did his. "Come to me Melanie, I can protect you" At that moment she saw emotions flicker in his once cold eyes. She saw sympathy and caring she saw hope and she saw love. "Please" He asked his voice almost a whisper  
  
She was about to turn around when she lost her footing. Time seemed to flow in slow motion as she slipped over the edge, Snape dove from where he stood just barley grabbing her arm, she dangled from the astronomy tower, her life in the hands of the man who she thought hated her.  
  
She saw her life pass her by, she saw moments from when she was little playing in the sand with her mom, she saw many nights of poetry readings with her mother in the garden, Christmas's past and present. Birthdays, holidays, she shook herself into reality and looked into the eyes the only man that could save her.  
  
He struggled with her arm trying to get a better grip all the while trying to maintain his footing. He grabbed her other arm and pulled as hard as he could.  
  
He pulled her back over the ledge and she collapsed in his arms, she was visibly shaking with fear and buried her head farther in his chest. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her he rocked back and forth with her. "I promise you Rowan, I will look after her, I wont hurt her like I did you" he said as he looked up toward the sky.  
  
It started to drizzle as they sat there on the roof, him a 32-year-old man comforting the woman that was a replica of his former love. He rested his head on hers and stared off into space. A promise is a promise.  
  
He felt her breathing settle into a steady rhythm. He knew she was asleep, he nuzzled her hair and inhaled her scent, and a single tear ran down his cheek before he shook his head and stood up, Melanie in his arms.  
  
He took her back inside down winding paths and into his rooms, he set her under the covers and kissed her on the forehead feathery light, and walked out of the room hoping she could get a few hours of deserved sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Melanie awoke to yet another new surrounding. "God what it with me, and ending up in strange beds?" she asked herself out loud. She stretched lazily in the spacious green bed. She had a migraine and it was killing her, yawning she got out of the unfamiliar bed and stood straight up.  
  
Only then did she realize where she was, 'His bed, in HIS rooms' She ran a hand absentmindedly through her hair and tucked it behind her ears. She stretched once more clasping her hands together and stretching then over her head she let out a soft mewing noise and then relaxed.  
  
She walked out of the serpent-covered bedroom and into a common room like hers but bigger and in all black and green, there indulged in a red bound book was the man that saved her. She smiled at this and then realized that her cat was lazily napping in his lap. "Traitor" she stated out loud as she leaded against the doorway.  
  
Severus looked up at her and quirked his eyebrow.  
  
"My cat" she yawned, "It seems he likes you more than he likes me, figures"  
  
"Yes I find it quit lovely to have a coat of white black and gray fur on every item I own" He sarcastically said "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"More awake yes but I have an awful migraine." She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them.  
  
Severus stood up and retrieved a bottle of blue liquid from a locked cabinet to the left of his fireplace. "Drink this, it will help" He walked over to her uncorked it and handed the bottle to her.  
  
She grabbed it and drank it in one gulp "That's disgusting" She made a face at the fowl liquid "Next time add two grams of orange peel to the cauldron, it will make the bitter taste go away"  
  
He looked at her "And what do you know about potions my dear?" He gestured for her to sit down; she took the seat and tucked her feet underneath her body. Her cat found this position more inviting and jumped into her lap. She scratched behind the cat's ears and continued to talk.  
  
"A lot more than you would think. I may not of grown up in the Wizarding world but I know my fair share of things, Potions just happens to be one of them"  
  
"Well then, you must share your secrets I'm dying to know if you have anything that might actually work." He said half-heartedly and in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"You would be surprised" she regarded him for a moment "This may sound a bit weird, but what should I call you?" She studied her hands and bit her lip.  
  
"Well if you will be helping me, then you may call me anything you may please and if it goes both ways then I will call you Melanie agreed?"  
  
"Agreed, so does that mean I can call you Sevvie?" She asked smiling at him  
  
"No you call me that and I won't answer" He looked at her pouting face and laughed, just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" Severus bellowed, the door opened to reveal the Headmaster, smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Ahh Severus I see that you indeed have found our dear guest and she is in one piece. Are you alright my dear?" He asked twinkle in his eye  
  
"Yes, yes I'm quiet alright." She stated smiling back  
  
"Good to hear while, dinner will be served soon, why don't we all head up I bet your starving Miss.Regal"  
  
Melanie smiled as she walked to the great hall with Severus and the headmaster; maybe things weren't so bad after all. _________________________________________________________________  
  
Read and review  
  
Wow that's 3 chapters in 2 days! 


	4. No One Said It would be Easy

Disclaimer-I thought we got this over with in the 1st chapter, I'm not J.K. Rowling so deal!  
  
Its really depressing to see that no one reads my story, well hey I read my story, I like my story, it explains my life. Though its still depressing to see I get no reviews for my hard work that no one reads. People suck, but I will continue writing to the end.  
  
But you should still comment!  
  
As we dance our silk clad bodies  
  
Across the endless sea of time  
  
Who of us will know will notice the oddities  
  
Who of us will notice we no longer move with reason or rhyme  
  
We shall be as nameless and faceless as we would have ourselves to be  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4 No one said it would be easy  
  
Severus Snape sat in his study, brooding over a tumbler of brandy, deep in thought he sat, unaware of the world around him. His head rested on his arm propped up by his elbow, which rested on the wing of his chair.  
  
It had been nearly three weeks since the arrival of his former lovers 'clone' three weeks in which the two worked together, her sharing some of her own secrets, him skeptical every time, but finding out she was never wrong.  
  
It was now early August, students would arrive in a fortnights time destroying his peace, and ruining what was shaping up to be a summer he might even be able to call 'pleasant'.  
  
So here he sat, contemplating his situation, the moment he saw Melanie it was like seeing her mother 16 years ago. He was twice Melanie's age for Merlin's sake!  
  
But he couldn't help but harbor feelings for the young girl. "Not like I have a chance," He muttered bitterly to himself. "Gods what am I thinking?" He hurled his glass at the wall and watched as it shattered into thousands of pieces. (A/N looking for a more satisfying crunch? lol sorry!)  
  
He stood up and paced the length of the room, head in his hands. "Could things get any worse?" He asked sarcastically out loud. Just as he was about to pour himself another glass of brandy, his forearm burned with a pain of one thousand knifes.  
  
"Lovely, Just what I needed." He spat, as he grabbed his cloak and mask, and headed out to the grounds, brandy long forgotten.  
  
When Severus arrived at the doorstop of Albus Dumbldore at the age of 22, this was part of the agreement of the two.  
  
Dumbldore wouldn't turn him in, if he used his Potions skills for a good use and Severus would still attend to meetings staying in the inner circle, to attain knowledge of the dark side and he would report back to Dumbldore to help the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
After Harry Potters 4th year, Voldermolt became skeptical of Snape's loyalty, therefore banishing him from the inner circle. Only recently was he able to make it back into the small group of death eaters. The information, was usually very useful, sometimes more than others.  
  
But now as Snape apparated to the newest place of hiding, he had only one thought on his usually numb mind, Melanie.  
  
As he walked toward the group of 8 or so death eaters he easily recognized many of the members, Avery, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy. He sighed as he pulled his mask in place. He stepped up in between Malfoy and Avery; he stood attentive never moving never speaking.  
  
"Well Snape, it took you long enough" Malfoy drawled in a snobbish manner  
  
"You try getting away from that school without raising suspicion, especially with that old fool on guard, Malfoy" Snape snarled still unmoving.  
  
"Point taken." Malfoy said with a swish of his hand. He closed the conversation as they turned to see Voldermolt enter the clearing, which appeared to be an old cemetery.  
  
"Good Evening, my faithful servants." Voldermolt droned with a serpent like air "This meeting is to be short, I have no time to waste" He looked around at his masked colony. "Severus, come to me."  
  
Severus walked with poise to where Voldermolt stood; he dropped to his knees, and removed him mask setting it on the ground. He then kissed the hem of Voldermolt's robes before rising up to look Voldermolt in the eye. "Master" Severus stated coolly before backing up a few steps.  
  
"Yes, I need a potion from you, a tracking potion, it is an ancient recipe that hasn't been used in hundreds of years, this potion will not require anything from the one who is to be tracked, but you will need a simple incantation, which I myself found. I am quite sure you have heard of this potion hmm?" Voldermolt's eye twitched and Severus tried not to flinch  
  
"Yes my lord, I have, The Desnite of Inflarino, but who are we trying to track may I ask?" He asked with the least sense of disgust he could muster.  
  
"Ahh Severus the ever curious I see tonight. A young girl, whom of which could be a lot of use to us," He cackled evilly "A young girl of the name Melanie Regal, he parents were killed some three weeks ago and I have yet to find her since"  
  
With this, a wash of emotions ran through his mind, but he never let it show. "I need the potion in a months time, exactly a month" Voldermolt stated before glaring,  
  
"But master that potion will take over 3 months to brew, to find the ingredients is hard enough-"  
  
"SILENCE" he snipped "You will have it or you will die" Voldermolt was about to turn around but then decided against it, he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Severus "Crucio! You have one month, may that be your reminder."  
  
Severus fell to the ground twitching in the pain of one thousand daggers stabbing him all over his body, his body racked with tremors. As Voldermolt was walking off her added one more, dark curse aimed at Severus for fun, again his body was on fire as he lay on the cold earth sewn ground.  
  
"Malfoy take Severus back to Hogwarts, NOW!" Snape heard Voldermolt order. At that moment Severus blacked out, very thankful the dark was willing to help him escape the pain.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Melanie strolled aimlessly down the corridors, she liked exploring and this castle gave new meaning to the word. Three weeks ago her parents left her, three weeks ago her life dramatically changed. Here she was in the Wizarding School her mother grew up in. It saddened her immensely to think she would never be able to see her mother again.  
  
She remembered her session with Snape earlier in the day, a conversation of muggle cold remedies compared to ones of a Wizarding community. Now he was an example of a very stubborn man. She remembered talking to Minevira McGonagall; she said he was a very unpleasant man, one with a dreary past, and a lack of social skills.  
  
She was actually quite fond of him herself; he was witty and extremely smart. And if she could say so for herself he was really quite handsome. She blushed at the thought what would her mother think! 'Wait oh yeah she used to be in love with this guy, if she knew it would probably make her go berserk!' she chuckled at the thought.  
  
Melanie was cooping very well for a 16-year-old girl, who just lost her parents and was placed in another world all together.  
  
This was when Melanie realized, that she left her bag in the Potions room she was in earlier. "Shit!" she exclaimed out loud, very annoyed she took off in the direct of Severus' chambers, for she knew that the classroom would be locked.  
  
She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, 'I could just get it tomorrow' she considered the idea, but then she realized she was already in front of his door. 'I might as well if I'm already here'  
  
She raised her hand to knock, but then realized the door was already open, 'strange very un-Sev like' she tenitivilly pushed on the door, "Severus?" she called, a little more than scared. "Severus?" she called a little louder this time, she walked in and gasped.  
  
There lay Severus on the floor, sprawled out in front of the fireplace very unconscious and very bleeding. She quickly ran to him and dropped to her knees, she bend over him and saw blood running from his scalp. She heard him mumble something un-audible.  
  
She pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail behind her head in order to get it out of the way. She quickly scanned him for any other injuries, tremors at that moment took over his body and he jerked away from her touch as his body started to shake.  
  
She touched his cheek as his body went limp; she pulled him into her lap so she could see if she could help. She noticed a gash on the back of his head and took a sharp intake of breath. She touched it lightly and looked at her fingers, they were covered in blood. She bit her lip in a feeble attempt to regain composure.  
  
She closed her eyes and pictured the blood and the cut; she saw the cut mend itself again and again and again. She squeezed her eyes shut and a tear fell from one eye, it traveled down her cheek on onto his head.  
  
She opened her eyes to see if the gash healed itself, she grazed over it lightly and sighed in triumph. No longer bleeding, she moved his body off hers; if he stayed unconscious she could move him onto his bed. She closed her eyes and used the same process to move him through the room and onto the green silk bed.  
  
Tremors once again took over his body; she saw the pain etch itself out on his face. She sat down next to him on his bed unsure of what else she could do. A stray lock of hair fell in his eyes, and she moved it behind his ear letting her touch linger on his cheek. She bit her lip again; she didn't want to leave him alone, until he woke up.  
  
She stood up and paced the length of the room, she sighed 'I cant leave him' she sat down next to the bed and leaned against the wall. She looked up at his sleeping form; she could help but think how peaceful he looked. If she only knew the demons he faced.  
  
With that last though lingering she let her eyes close and her head droop, she yawned and sprawled out on the floor resting her head on her arm, she curled up in a ball and fell asleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Severus awoke the next morning, he remembered having a horrible headache last night, but now it was nothing more than a dull ache. He opened his eyes and blinked several times, he stared up at the ceiling of his bedchambers. 'How in gods name did I get here?' he asked himself, 'First I go to get a headache potion and some gauze and a dreamless draught next think I know I'm in bed'  
  
He lazily stretched and realized he was still in his robes; he shook his head and turned to get out of bed, when he realized he wasn't alone. Sprawled out on his floor was Melanie curled up in a tight ball. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to remember what happened inevitably he was clueless.  
  
Her hair fell in her face, blocking most of his view. One hand tucked securely underneath her stomach the other cradling her head; her knees were brought up to her chest. He watched her nuzzle her arm and yawn. She opened her eyes and stretched, exposing part of her midriff to him. She sleepily sat up and shook her head. She blinked 4 or 5 times before she realized where she was. Instinctively she raised her head and looked to the bed.  
  
Black and green collided and mixed.  
  
"Morning" She yawned before laying back down on his floor.  
  
"Mind telling me why you are in my chambers and no less sleeping on my floor?" He asked, eyebrow raised in question.  
  
She looked at him as if she forgot herself, "Oh" she yawned again "I came to get my bag, I left it in your classroom and I knew it wasn't open," She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head "I came to your chambers and I realized the door was not only unlocked but open, I called to you, but you didn't answer."  
  
Fear crossed the face of the Potions master "And?" he asked  
  
"You were out cold on the floor, you were bleeding." she looked up at him "I was worried so I healed you, you had a bad gash on the back of your head you know."  
  
This was what Severus feared, "So I then moved you to your bed and I didn't want to leave you so I just fell asleep."  
  
Snape covered his face with his hands. "OUT now" he spat bitterly  
  
"But I only-"  
  
"GET OUT NOW!" he raged, Melanie picked herself off the ground and ran, she looked back once she reached the door way her face covered in tears. His face a bitter mask, showing nothing but cruelty and hate.  
  
Walking  
  
Waiting  
  
Alone without a care  
  
Hoping  
  
Hating  
  
Things that I can't bear  
  
Did you think it's cool  
  
To walk right up  
  
And take my life  
  
And fuck it up  
  
Well did you?  
  
I see hell in your eyes  
  
Taken in by surprise  
  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
  
Touching you makes me die inside  
  
I hate you  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Melanie ran back to her chambers and slammed the door, 'How dare he! He could have died and after all that I did ungrateful bastard!' She wiped her face and decided a shower would do her some good.  
  
Se stripped her clothes off one item at a time; she glanced sideways in the mirror as she did this. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't absolutely gorgeous either. Her legs were slightly too long, she was a little too skinny from her newly found eating habits, her eyes were too wide, her nose too pointy, her cheek bones were too high and her chest could use some growing.  
  
She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "stupid to think anyone would like me, sometimes I think I'm better off alone" She stepped in the shower for a long awaited washing. She could deal with the matters of her heart later on. _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, I couldn't help but be reminded of Dr. Evil when I was writing Voldermolt I don't know why but it just made me burst out laughing! I would love to introduce Voldie and the gang to hot pockets, hot pockets rule.  
  
Lyrics complimentary of 'The Queen of the Damned Soundtrack', hmm what to happen what to happen, I should update by the end of this weekend so sit tight.  
  
Review please! 


	5. The Third flight of Stairs

Disclaimer-I'm not J.K. Rowling got it? All right. Good. Moving on!  
  
Author's note- Sorry this took me so long to put out, with finals and everything and the fact I have symphony rehearsal every single night, it's a hard thing to do. But moving on here is the latest chapter of whatever story this is 'cause I have no clue what the hell I called it.  
  
Whatever this story is called Wait what is it called?  
  
Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
  
As you're longing to sing  
  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
  
I will lift up your voice as I sink ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5 The Third Flight of Stairs  
  
She avoided everyone in the castle over the next two days, especially Severus. She hated him for what he was doing to not just her but himself as well. But by the third day, she was more than bored she was bored to tears.  
  
'I guess a trip to the library wouldn't be that bad, its 7 o clock in the morning, who would see me?' she thought, intentions still weary. She dragged herself out of her room and down the lone corridor.  
  
'There are too many stairs in this damn castle' she couldn't help but think as she trotted down her second staircase. She chuckled to herself but had to stop to catch her breath, "Odd" she murmured to herself. But she kept going.  
  
Right before she was about to descend on he 3rd staircase her breath hitched again and the world went black, leaving only a body to tumble down the third flight of unruly stairs. ______________________________________________________________  
  
But unknown to the world as well, Severus was also on his way to the library. He walked with poise as if he was out to intimidate the lurking shadows of himself and inanimate objects around him. Black cloak billowing out behind him he strolled down the corridors with only one thought on his mind. Melanie.  
  
"Where is that blasted girl?" He commented to no one in general, 'Two days, no one has seen her, stupid girl, she's probably dead' he thought it but, deep inside he knew he didn't mean it, he was worried, he was worried because he cared for her, he may not of gotten along with her but he enjoyed her company, he knew he didn't love her, he knew he couldn't love at all.  
  
As he passed the many flights of stairs he could help but stop, he could go to her rooms and apologize, no that was not a very 'Snapish' thing to do, he could talk to Albus but that meddling fool would try to butt in on his affairs. He massaged his temples and decided to just keep walking.  
  
He took the lesser of 6 strides before he realized something he didn't before. Being a Death Eater has heightened his senses, and being a Potions Master in itself required perfection and a keen intelligence. Sense of smell just happened to fall under many of those categories.  
  
He smelt human blood, his eyes narrowed as he looked around. A few steps were backtracked before he realized it was coming from above, something on the stairs. He slowly walked up the first flight of stairs and looked above him, He saw Melanie lying just below the third flight of stairs.  
  
His pace quickened quite considerably, as he ran up the next flight of stairs to Melanie's side. Her head was cracked and bleeding as her hair was mingling in the pool of blood that collected at the base of her skull, her arm was bent underneath her body, in which Severus noted, was more that likely broken. Her body was almost covered in bruises he realized as he contemplated his next motive.  
  
He couldn't move her for fear that her head was worse than he thought but he had to get her to the hospital wing. He sighed as he took out his wand and preformed a simple Levitation charm and walked behind her as he floated her to the hospital wing.  
  
Now he was even more worried than before, wither she was pushed or she fell, she was in critical condition, and the odds were not in her favor. He burst in the hospital wing as he led her levitating body over to a hospital bed "Poppy!" He yelled, voice still stern showing none of the emotion he was feeling "POPPY!" he called out once more.  
  
Poppy came bursting out of her office looks of confusion and worry etched on her aging face "What Severus what?" She asked looking around.  
  
Severus gestured to where Melanie lay, "Oh my," Poppy gasped as she ran over to the unconscious girl "What happened?" She stammered as she checked the girl for a heartbeat.  
  
"I found her, on the landing below the third flight of stairs, I do not know how long she was there or how she got there, all I know is that her head is cracked and her arm is broken more than likely in more than one place." Severus' eyes flickered from the medi-witch to Melanie's body lying in the now blood soaked bed.  
  
"Severus go get the headmaster quick, I will get to work on her hurry!" Severus walked quickly to the fireplace and floo-ed to the Headmaster's office.  
  
Albus was working paperwork for the incoming year when Severus arrived in his office, "May I help you my dear Severus?" he asked peering into the Potions Maters eyes.  
  
"I found Melanie this morning, on the landing of the 3rd flight of stairs, her head was cracked and her arm broken I levitated her to the Hospital wing, Poppy is working on her now and I was asked to retrieve you"  
  
Before Severus finished Albus was already on his feet and walking toward the fireplace. They floo-ed one at a time, to the hospital wing where Poppy was bustling around the still unconscious girl.  
  
Melanie seemed at most a bit better. Her face still deathly pale, but her arm in a sling and poppy seemed to have the bleeding under control. "Report Poppy?" Dumbldore asked with authority clearly defined in his voice.  
  
"Well she is stable, unconscious and she might be for some time. Her head was cracked very badly, but I seem to have fixed most of that with several healing charms. We cannot replenish her blood supply until she wakes up, and whither she wakes up or not is really up to her. He arm was broken in 4 places including a shattered elbow but that was all fixed. She has large amounts of bruises on her body that cannot all be healed until she wakes up as well. He life is in her own hands."  
  
"What could of caused this Albus?" Severus asked worry masked in his voice.  
  
"We will have to wait until she wakes up Severus until that question can be answered, but one thing is for sure she would be dead if it wasn't for you." He winked at Severus and continued on "Well I for one am famished, Severus you caught me right before I was about to go down to eat, Poppy you and I will go and eat Severus you can stay here on watch until Poppy returns. Any changes shall be reported to Poppy or myself immediately, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes" Severus replied before dragging a chair over to Melanie's side and sitting down. Albus and Poppy walked out of the room and Severus put his head in his hands, in a way he felt responsible for all of this, he could have been there but he wasn't.  
  
He looked at the frail girl peacefully lying on the bed next to him; He trailed her cheekbone with his fingers and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He took her hand and kissed it, "Forgive me Melanie, I blame myself as you should too, if you ever do wake up I will make it up to you I promise, I am not leaving your side until you awake" He caressed her hand lovingly as he sighed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
About an hour and a half later Albus and Poppy reentered the hospital wing to find Melanie still unconscious and a sleeping Severus Snape gripping her hand. His head was propped up by one arm while his other hand resided in Melanie's. Albus smiled and looked to Poppy who was clearly flabbergasted, "Leave them alone Poppy, we can not meddle in their matters of the heart." He stated firmly as he rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"But Albus shouldn't we-" Albus cut her off  
  
"Leave them alone my orders, Severus may stay her as long as he feels fit I will come back later on this evening to check on our dear Melanie" with this he swept from the room leaving Poppy behind.  
  
A day and a half pasted by still no sign that Melanie would wake up, Severus never left her side, and even with the glares he received from Poppy. A house elf came bustling in with a tray of food, and brought it over to where Severus sat book in hand. "A tray of food sir delivered by Masters orders."  
  
Severus looked down at the elf in distaste "I am not hungry" he stated and returned to his book, he turned a page and realized the elf never left, he looked down to it and with a questioning glare asked "Yes?"  
  
"Master says I am to stay here until you eat what he sent" The elf offered the tray up once more. Severus signed and accepted the tray; he never realized how hungry he had grown until he saw the sight of real food. He finished the contents of the tray and handed it back to the elf, the elf disappeared with a "POP" and Severus went back to his book.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Melanie sleepily opened her eyes and adjusted to her new surroundings 'what the hell is it with strange beds and me! Seriously' she asked herself, He head hurt terribly and her arm was a bit sore.  
  
She looked to her side to see a man diligently indulged in a book, it took her a moment to realize who he was and she smiled. She blinked a few times and yawned.  
  
This caught Severus' attention and he moved the book to look at the girl, he caught her eyes staring back at him and jumped. "POPPY! She's awake!" He yelled to the medi-witch who was residing in her office.  
  
She burst out of her office and over to Melanie's side who was still sleepily looking around. Poppy took her temperature and took her pulse she stopped to look at the un-talking girl.  
  
"Can you speak?" Poppy asked Melanie  
  
The girl suppressed a chuckle "No I can't speak, what would you have to say if you woke up in a bed in a strange room, honestly?" The girl smiled again and Poppy chuckled.  
  
"What's your name?" Poppy asked her  
  
"Melanie Rowan Regal"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"17" she replied smile on her face  
  
"No your 16" Severus responded before Poppy could answer.  
  
"I'm 17 my birthday was two days ago"  
  
Severus looked from the smirking young girl to Poppy who was just as bewildered, "I don't believe you" Severus stated crossing his arms and sinking into his chair. Melanie chuckled as Dumbldore appeared from the shadows.  
  
"She is quite right you know my dear Severus." The headmaster winked at Melanie "Her birthday did fall on the 19th of August, and since I'm quite certain today is the 21st , her birthday was in fact two days ago." He smiled then added "A happy belated birthday to you my dear" Melanie smiled kindly at him and muttered a thank you.  
  
Severus shook his head "There are more serious matters at hand" He looked from Albus to Melanie, his gaze locked on Melanie "I want to know how you got to the landing in the first place"  
  
"Excuse me but where exactly was I, I mean where did you find me?" She looked down at her hands shyly "You were found at the bottom of the 3rd flight of stairs lying in a puddle of your own pool, you cracked your head open and broke your arm in several places" Severus stated coolly. Melanie regarded him with large unblinking eyes. "Now what exactly do you remember?" He asked with a slight hint of care and worry in his voice.  
  
"I remember I was walking to the library." Severus snorted at this, remembering that was his destination also "I was walking down the stairs and my breath hitched, I had to stop and catch my breath before I continued on, it did it again and I just shook it off, so I kept going. I remember I made it to the top of those stairs, and after that everything went black, and I woke up here"  
  
"Have you eaten in two days Miss Regal?" Severus asked still extremely worried.  
  
"Yes, the house elf's brought me food, everyday at least 3 times" she looked scared  
  
"Did you sleep at all? In that period?" Poppy asked, now Melanie just felt suffocated.  
  
"Yes I did, I basically slept the whole time" She said as she massaged away the impending headache she knew would arrive ultimately.  
  
"Do you feel sick?" Poppy inquired hopefully.  
  
"Now I don't, but I did then, I have a lot for the past year or so, I never bothered my parents with it because I knew it was nothing" as she finished her sentence the headache hit leaving her mind cloudy and in pain.  
  
"I think Poppy, you should run some testes and see what is happening to Melanie, it may very well be nothing but you can never be too sure" Dumbldore stated then smiled at the medi-witch.  
  
"Yes, yes I agree as well." Poppy said to no one in general  
  
Severus said nothing, his face was blank, but inside he was deathly afraid, he was a pessimistic one, and right now all he could think of was the worst.  
  
"I think we should let her rest up before Poppy goes haywire on her" Snape commented, Melanie looked at him and mouthed a 'thank you' and smiled.  
  
"Yes, yes that too" Poppy said and fluttered back into her office  
  
Dumbldore regarded the two, uttered a good day and left the hospital wing to attending to his own matters.  
  
Severus gazed at the girl and smirked "We need to have a little chat" Severus said as he leaned forward closer to Melanie. "About what happened before-"  
  
"Don't, I'm sorry it was my fault I don't want to discuss it" Melanie said as she looked away, Severus brought his hand to her face and turned it gently toward him, he locked his eyes with hers, hand still resting on her face. Melanie leaned into the touch closing her eyes; his thumb caressed her cheek and he started to speak. Melanie opened her eyes once more and locked onto his.  
  
"It was not your fault, don't you dare blame yourself, I'm cold hearted bastard and I know it, when you get out of here we need to have a long discussion" Melanie saw emotions flicker once more in his eyes and leaned more into his touch, he traced her cheek bone with his forefinger and brushed her lips with her thumb. He leaned over brushed his lips against her forehead and sat back down, "You need to get some sleep, I will be back later" Severus pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ears and Melanie smiled. She closed her eyes and settled into her bed a smile danced across her lips and Severus waiting for her steady rhythmic breathing before he casually walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Melanie cracked her eyes open some two hours after their encounter; she couldn't help but smile as she brought a finger to her lips. She giggled as she tried to suppress a yawn. Poppy heard her and came bustling out of her office.  
  
She smiled kindly at Melanie, in which Melanie smiled back, "Now I have to run a few locating healing charms, it wont hurt, you won't feel a thing I just need to know what's going on alright?" She smiled as Melanie nodded "So how long have to been experiencing the so called sickness" Melanie thought for a minute then responded  
  
"A little less than a year"  
  
"Do you faint often?" Poppy asked curiously  
  
"Sometimes, but I have never been out that long" She asked shrugging her shoulders, Poppy told her to lie back and relax.  
  
Melanie heard the medi-witch mutter a spell she couldn't understand and watched as the tip of her wand turned a brilliant blue, she traced Melanie's body with it, she brought it over Melanie heart and it turned a livid green. The medi-witch smiled at this and bit her tongue as not to say anything. She brought it down about 5 cm below her heart and the tip of the wand turned a horrid black.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm so mean, next chapter might take awhile I have to read the book first, forgive me, or I might just put it out and fix it later after I read what should I do? Hmmmm  
  
I dunno anyway review please, especially if you want more.  
  
DaughterOfDarkness  
  
I want at least 5 more reviews, if I don't get them no one gets more of my story I need to be appreciated you know!  
  
I have feelings too... 


End file.
